About Penny
About George J. Dance My name is George J. Dance. You can read my biography here. Let me supplement it with another published bio from the Web; :George Dance posts poetry on the internet. Born in Ontario, Canada, in 1953, he wrote his first poems at 12 and continued writing through his teenage years, publishing a couple of poems in magazines everyone else has forgotten. After a 30-year career detour into politics, he started writing on usenet (the worldwide newsgroups that preceded the Web) in 2000, and began writing new poetry and posting it to usenet in 2007. He has written and posted roughly 100 poems. :George lives in Toronto, Ontario with his wife and daughter, and two cats.George Dance, September Night, Other Voices International, Vol. 42, May 19, 2009. Wayback Machine, Web, June 5, 2015. That was my 2009 biography from Other Voices International, the only surviving website to carry my poems. (I also published on the late lamented Megazine.) 2015 update: Other Voices is now defunct as well, alas; all that remains online is my author's page . But I've since added one more publication credit, in The Horrorzine.The February Featured Poet is George J. Dance, The Horrorzine, February 2015. Web, June 5, 2015. About Penny's Poetry Blog In December 2009 I wrote a 3,000-line long poem now titled "Penny (or Penny's Hat)," and began Penny's Poetry Blog as a place to house it. Penny and I have published hundreds of poems since. (Penny, the title character of the long poem, is the blog's virtual editor.) More information on Penny's Poetry Blog is available on the blog's Welcome page. About Penny's Poetry Pages Penny and I wanted to add poet biographies (but the blog was already getting too large). Originally we had the idea of putting the bios on Wikipedia; Wikipedia didn't mind that, but did object to our linking them back to the blog. So Penny's Poetry Pages were conceived to house those; they were to be the pages about poets. Then we decided to make the wiki about poems as well: to use the wiki to archive published poems that were universally in the public domain (published by authors who died before 1910), to make room on the blog for new ones. As well, anyone who wants to post poetry here may do so (with the proviso that doing so grants a Creative Commons (CC) license to anyone to copy it). I decided to kick that off, by posting my CC-licensed poems from the blog. At the last minute, I decided to add articles on learning about poetry as well, because I've yet to see the right online lesson plan for learning that, and I'd like to see what I can develop. Since then we've also added sections about copyright, something about which anyone interested in writing needs to know; about publishing, collecting all the articles we have published about the mechanics of the industry; and about Shakespeare, which collects our 100 or so articles on the English language's most famous poet. Penny's Poetry Pages are still new. I hope we have time to develop them in light of our ideas. I hope you come to enjoy them as well. George J. Dance References Category:George J. Dance articles